Jason the Yoshi (Happy Yoshi)
Jason the Yoshi''' '''(AKA Flyer or Yosh) is a regular visitor of the Smash 4 Social Thread. He is known for his uncanny music references, unique brand of humor, and love of the Fire Emblem and My Little Pony franchises. History Yosh was born to Canadian parents in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He was athletically involved in school, playing Tight End for his varsity football team, and Shortstop for his Baseball team. He decided not to try out for Athletics when he started college because his school district wasn't very popular with Major League Baseball scouts. He joined the site when he was a first year college student. He has been to some events such as E3 2013 and 2015, and the 2014 Major League Baseball All Star game. His life on the internet isn't very clear, because SmashBoards is the only place on the Internet he's really been very active on. In August 2015, Yosh temporarily moved to Texas for his third year of college. Characteristics Yosh is an all around nice and respectable person. During his forced hiatus due to illness, some of regulars, like Space Stranger and RamOne, admitted they missed him. He is known for having a caring girlfriend who relayed forum messages to him during his absence. He has insomnia, so he usually stays up until midnight his time. He used to use images and videos as parts of references and jokes, but has stopped ever since the lockdown of August 6th, 2015. Yosh usually spends his free time playing Football. Trivia * Yosh is happily married since June 2017. * He both likes and hates Chainz. * He does not deserve the grief he gets. * Despite being a Brony, Yosh HATES bestiality and shipping. * He considers KeyBladePony and Sunset Shimmer to be his best friends on SmashBoards. * He REALLY hates the Dallas Cowboys * Yosh is a huge baseball fan. His favorite team is the Minnesota Twins, and he likes talking baseball with fellow brony Arrow of Light, a Baltimore Orioles fan. He also likes the Los Angeles Dodgers, in which he was introduced to by his wife. * When Yosh fell ill, people of the social thread had signed a get well soon card for him. **During that time, his girlfriend, now his wife, took over his account to share the progress of Yosh's health. (Just saying it for those who skip right through the Trivia section) * The reason he became a brony was because his girlfriend forced him to watch the first episodes duct taped to a chair. He eventually started to love the show and eventually began watching it on his own. * His wife always kicks his ass in Super Smash Bros. * He does not like celebrities who do stupid things. * He likes messing with Nintendo-Spider151, even though ever since NS' avatars were reopened, the two have been getting along better. * He probably has no idea that his wife has been making edits on his article for days. * He started playing leisure football with some friends during his spare time until experienced pain in his hip that he thought might worsen. HumanEquestrianFlyer.image.png|Rainbow Dash (Human Form) avatar rainbowdash.png|Rainbow Dash (Pony Form) avatar Category:Bronies Category:Users Category:Premium Members Category:Baseball Fans Category:Toys Category:Comedians Category:People from Minnesota